Anjin
|first_appearance=Halloween in Salem Town / Town of Salem Review |latest_appearance=The Good, and the Plain / Mario Kart Wii Review |status=Alive Controlling Lachie |friends=Unknown |affiliates=Lachie (Character) |enemies=Detective Lachie }} Anjin, despite being presumed to be involved in the overlaying story, there was never anything much to prove this until The Good, and the Plain where he was confronted by Detective Lachie after the first outro. __FORCETOC__ Appearances Halloween in Salem Town Anjin's first appearance was a main character of this episode. Anjin at the time went by the 'Darkness' persona, and was the only name we had for him until How to Complete a Trilogy. In this episode he served as 'the negative parts' of Lachie (Character)'s review, actually appearing as a sprite for the majority of the episode. He is quite negative, with Lachie usually rebutting his negative remarks with something positive or something to negate his comment. Finally, at the end of the episode, The Darkness clenches his fist to become that of Lachie's, the first real indication of some form of shape-shifting. We are yet to learn the limits of his abilities. Ranking the Super Mario Galaxy Galaxies The Darkness doesn't directly seem to appear in this episode, however, a voice that sounds exactly like Lachie's recommends to review Super Mario Galaxy, which seems to correlate with his later tendencies to force Lachie to play games through his sleep. At the end of the episode, Lachie also asks who is filming the video, indicating that the voice in the beginning isn't just a joke and is related to the plot. So, while the voice doesn't align with other versions of Anjin, this could be him in a developing stage to his current antagonistic state. My Favourite 2D Platformers In this video, Lachie is forced to create a video with Donkey Kong Tropical Freeze against his own will. Lachie goes to sleep after playing Shovel Knight, hoping to create a video on it the following day, yet he is instead spoken to through the form of a vortex-like vision and a distorted deep voice. He then wakes up to Donkey Kong Tropical Freeze on his TV instead, forcing a review we never actually saw. This voice was extremely similar to that of Anjin's 'Darkness' persona, and is confirmed to Anjin later on as he continues to speak to Lachie, yet Lachie is currently unaware of the identity of this voice. While there is not a proper end scene in this video, there seems to be some inaudible noise with the same tone as Anjin's voice in the outro. NOT the Worst of the Trilogy! Surprisingly, Anjin has no appearance in Journey of a Rookie Attorney and barely any appearance in this episode either. At the end, the policeman points his finger towards a screen with the vortex sequence in My Favourite 2D Platformers, and gets frustrated with what this inaudible noise in the sequence is. He has it decoded, and it seems to shout “I'm the one in control!” only to have a deeper voice play back to the viewer with the same phrase, supposedly confirming it was actually Anjin talking, the filter just decoded wrong. This mistake wouldn't be too hard to make as Anjin's voice is seemingly just a corrupted version of all the other Lachie's of this universe. At the beginning of the episode, Lachie also mentions that he doesn't know who paid the bail for his release after last episode, and chances are it could have been The Darkness' doing. The Good, and the Plain this is a chunky section i'll do it later lol The Unknown Who is Anjin We know nothing about how this character came to exist. He bears a complete difference from every other Lachie in Lachie's world, even calling himself a glitch. Why Control Lachie Nothing about the purpose of Anjin is known. It is unknown why he is going after Lachie or basically anything about his motivation. This is one of the biggest mysteries in the story. Lachieninja Something that is known for sure is that Anjin is somehow related to Lachieninja. Trivia